


Тишина между нами

by Bronze_soul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: Отнюдь не то, что он ожидал от жизни. Это была та ещё подлянка.





	Тишина между нами

Перемена тянулась отвратительно долго, будто специально оставляя Мирослава наедине со своими мыслями. Он уже несколько раз успел подумать, что мог бы успеть написать хоть какое-то сочинение.

«А не всё ли равно?» — думалось ему. — «Да и наверняка разрешат сдать позже. Как всегда».

В коридоре раздался взрыв хохота, и пара человек выбежала посмотреть, что случилось. Мирослав скучающим взглядом прошёлся по кабинету. Вот Нина, заткнув уши, пытается учить историю — только создаёт видимость, что учит; Кристина что-то объясняет учителю насчёт своей домашней работы — снова придумывает какую-нибудь дурацкую историю, хотя точно просто забыла; Алиса куда-то ушла — как всегда в классе только на уроке. А жаль, можно было бы поболтать о ерунде.

В сторону Егора он даже не повернулся — тот точно читал подаренную Мирославом книгу, наплевав на их ссору — слишком добрый. Сидит, подперев щёку рукой, и ничего вокруг не замечает. Вчитывается в каждое слово, над каждой страницей подолгу думает, анализирует, иногда даже записывает что-то.

Мирослав раздражённо прогнал образ из головы. «Какой же дурак! Сколько можно о нём думать?» В ушах всё ещё звучал извиняющийся тон «Я никогда не смогу ответить тебе тем же. Может, мы всё же можем остаться друзьями?» Мирослав тогда накричал на Егора за его извинения.

Эх, кому ещё извиняться надо было.

С улицы до тошноты ярко светило солнце, отражаясь от вездесущего снега. Обманчивый свет, обещающий тепло, а открой окно, и тебя сразу окатит январским морозом.

«Или написать-таки что-нибудь? Как назло ведь скажут, что сегодня последний день».

Но часы показывали без пяти минут урок, и Мирослав расстроенно уронил голову на руки. Он уж надеялся, что звонок снова опаздывает.

Рядом кто-то сел.

— Что же тебя гложет? — чуть насмешливый голос Алисы приятно отвлекал. — У тебя богатый внутренний мир, раз уж проблемам так нравится разъедать тебя изнутри.

Мирослав повернул к ней голову. Её серые глаза были привычно серьёзными.

— Да вот, сочинения не рождаются, — в той же манере, чуть хрипя, ответил он.

— Ты случаем не простудился — голос какой-то скрипящий? — «Простудился криком» подумал Мирослав. — Вы же договорились с Егором, что он будет помогать тебе с ними?

— А теперь разговорились, — буркнул Мирослав, отворачиваясь. Грубить Алисе не хотелось.

Алиса промолчала. Умение молча поддержать было одной из черт, которые Мирославу в ней нравились.

«Егор тоже умеет так молчать». Мирослав чуть не взвыл от злости на себя.

— Это убьёт тебя, если продолжишь себя так мучить. Пытаясь не думать о чём-то, сделаешь только хуже, потому что тебе необходимо принять всё так, как оно есть.

Мирослав не шевельнулся.

— Ты знаешь.

— Нет, — Алиса печально улыбнулась. — Даже если бы знала, считаешь, я могла бы помочь?

Наконец прозвенел звонок. Пока все рассаживались, Мирослав не удержался и поглядел в сторону Егора — он действительно убирал в портфель ту самую книгу.

**Author's Note:**

> Сентябрь 2018, домашка в ШРАМ на тему грусти.


End file.
